The present invention relates to a time display device, a time display method, and a recording medium.
Conventional analog timepieces include timepieces that include a main dial that displays the current time and a sub-dial that displays the local time in a specified city. The current time displayed on the main dial is the local time in the city in which the user of the timepiece is located, and is hereafter sometimes referred to as “Home Time.” The local time displayed on the sub-dial is the local time in a city chosen by the user of the timepiece. This time is hereafter sometimes referred to as “World Time.” In addition, “Home Time” is sometimes abbreviated as “HT” and “World Time” is sometimes abbreviated as “WT.” The local times of the various cities reflect the Daylight Savings Time of those cities.
In the past, it was up to the user to remember which city had been set for World Time, which was associated with the sub-dial of the analog timepiece.
In recent years, as a result of the development of communication technology such as Bluetooth (registered trademark), it has become possible in smartphones to easily modify the settings of analog timepieces and synchronize these settings with the settings on the analog timepieces. By setting a World Time city associated with the sub-dial of the analog timepiece via a smartphone, it is possible for the user to later verify the city associated with World Time without having to rely on his or her own memory.
For example, in the display control means disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-229106, which is a Japanese patent document, a configuration is disclosed in which timepiece hands are moved to a positioning information display region, a time difference corresponding to stored positioning information is identified, and a time zone on a map corresponding to this time difference is indicated via the hands.
The time zones in the map of the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-229106 are large regions that include a plurality of cities. Therefore, there is a possibility that it may be difficult for the user to verify if the time zone set in the sub-dial corresponds to the specified city.